1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin feeding system of an automatic winder which has a bobbin stripper disposed for removal of residual yarn from a bobbin in a part where bobbin yarn is fed into the automatic winder.
2. Prior Art
In a bobbin feeding system for feeding bobbins directly to an automatic winder from a fine spinning frame by a conveyor, bobbins coming back from the automatic winder are roughly divided into bobbins on which a specific amount or more of yarn remains, bobbins on which less than a specific amount of yarn remains, and empty bobbins; the bobbins on which a specific amount or more of yarn remains are carried to a bobbin yarn end finding device, while the empty bobbins and the bobbins carrying less than a specific amount of yarn are selected and conveyed to an empty bobbin discharge line side.
The empty bobbin is conveyed directly to the empty bobbin discharge line, but the bobbin carrying a small amount of residual yarn thereon must be conveyed onto the empty bobbin discharge line after removal of the residual yarn. Therefore it is practiced to mount a bobbin stripper for removing the residual yarn from the bobbin on which a small amount of yarn remains, on the bobbin discharge line from the automatic winder, or on a confluent conveyor line where the bobbin return line for returning a bobbin from which the yarn end finding device has failed in finding the yarn end meets the bobbin discharge line from the automatic winder.
In the above-described conventional bobbin feeding system, the bobbin stripper is mounted on a conveyor line for conveying both empty bobbins and residual-yarn bobbins together; that is, this bobbin feeding system has such a disadvantage that empty bobbins and bobbins with much residual yarn flow on the conveyor line on which the bobbin stripper is mounted, and therefore, all of the following bobbins have to wait while even a small amount of yarn is being stripped from the residual-yarn bobbin, and even a bobbin which need not go through the bobbin stripper waits before the bobbin stripper, disturbing smooth conveyance and circulation of bobbins.